


This is a Dream, Right?

by ArcaneAnima



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff galore, HAVE A SHIT POST, comic inspired fic, i need to stop procrastinating on topsy turvy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneAnima/pseuds/ArcaneAnima
Summary: adrien dun fucked upbut likein a good waymaybe





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien strolled out of the coffee shop with a satisfied sigh, readjusting the leather strap of his bag on his shoulder. His warm breath sent a puff of cool mist into the frigid winter air, and the blond readjusted his scarf to cover him up to his chin. “You alright, Plagg?”

”Peachy,” replied Plagg sarcastically from his coat pocket, right on his chest. The kwami was swaddled in a small square of cloth in his pocket -- his own personal blanket. “Can you just speed up a little? Why can’t your monkey of a driver come get you again?”

”He drove father to the airport,” he replied, “and besides, I’m old enough not to be chaperoned everywhere I go.” Adrien walked down the sidewalk, stuffing his leather-gloved hands in his side pockets. “I just have to pick up a few snacks at Mari’s place.”

”Speaking of your girlfriend,” Plagg snorted, and Adrien followed his gaze. Sure enough, his good friend was a couple of blocks away, presumably making her way home. He ignored Plagg’s “girlfriend” comment and perked up despite the tease. Because he’s been so busy lately, he hadn’t been able to see Marinette and the others, and he missed them terribly. The very sight of the blackette brightened the snowy day considerably.

”Hide,” he told Plagg as he rubbed his hands together wickedly. The kwami rolled his eyes, sinking back into his pocket. With a devious grin, Adrien ran. He sprinted down the length of the sidewalk, and before Marinette could turn to the sound of the footsteps, Adrien leapt behind her and covered her eyes.

”What the--”

”Guess who~” He sang, barely holding back a jovial laugh.

”Chat Noir?”

Adrien blanched, blood draining from his face.

”Let me go! I don’t have time for this,” Marinette snapped, trying to pull his gloved hands off her eyes. Adrien, scared shitless, tightened his hold around her head, covering her eyes completely with his arms. He was practically hanging onto her completely. Adrien could feel himself sweating, despite the freezing temperatures. “Let me go, Chat!”

”Noooooooooo!” He cried.

”Chat Noir, I will sic Ladybug on your butt if you do not let me go right this instant!”

 _She’s going to kill me anyway!_ he despaired, frantically looking for a quick way out. A bit behind them was a pile of snow, freshly shovelled from the sidewalk. He didn’t even care if this looked totally stupid to passer-by’s. Desperately, Adrien let go of Marinette and dove into the snow pile. _If I can’t see her, she can’t see me. If I can’t see her, she can’t see me…_

”Chat Noir, what are you even doing out on--” Marinette’s muffled voice halted, and Adrien, face deep in snow, held his breath. He wasn’t completely in the snow. HE WASN’T COMPLETELY IN THE-- “...Adrien?”

”W-Who?” he squeaked.

”I can’t believe this,” he faintly heard Plagg grumble.

”Oh! Plagg?” he heard a tiny voice trill. Wait, what?

”TIKKI! This is not the place-- what are you even--”

Adrien pushed himself up, hair and face covered in snow, and looked up at Marinette with his mouth gaping like a dead fish. He gawked at the little red… little red _kwami_ peeking from her scarf, then at Marinette’s horrified expression, then down to his coat pocket, where Plagg was staring up grumpily at Tikki. Adrien was sure, was _certain_ he felt his heart stop working. Despite his better judgment, Adrien opened his mouth and a scream came out.

Which lead to Marinette screaming. Which lead to her kwami, “Tikki,” joining in on the fun. “W-Wh-- Adrien! STOP SCREAMING!” Marinette reprimanded, cheeks flushed with… embarrassment? Irritation? ~~The cold?~~

His mind was not functioning. “B-But My Lady--”

”YIIIIII!” She squeaked. “DO NOT CALL ME THAT, CHATON--” she whispered loudly, “I MEAN-- I…” With a frustrated huff, Marinette reached down and grabbed him by the scarf, pulling him up and towards her place. Adrien followed, shell shocked. Marinette stomped down the sidewalk with a vengeance. “THIS IS NOT THE PLACE!”

”What?” he asked dumbly, staring at her from behind, staring at her signature pigtails, staring at her earrings! His classmate, his close friend, his Lady! Sweet, smart, talented Marinette-- the love of his life! Oh, his luck has finally, FINALLY turned around! She, Marinette, Ladybug, was probably going to kick his butt for revealing himself in such a stupid manner, but he didn’t care. He finally knew the name of the woman he’s been pining after for years… Adrien stared and stared, hoping it wasn’t a dream, forgetting his errands, falling faster and harder and nearly suffocating in emotion. He wanted to hold her.. He wanted to kiss her…!

 

 

She couldn’t believe what had just happened. She could have played it off; Adrien could have just sounded like her feline partner. But he… that was a kwami in his pocket. He has a kwami, one that looked like a black cat. And the way he reacted to Tikki…! She couldn’t lie to herself when the facts were shoved into her face like that. Marinette pulled Adrien along, heart quickening. She was pulling Adrien Agreste down the sidewalk by his scarf! This had to be some weird dream!

When they reached the front of the bakery, Marinette whipped around to say something along the lines of “now look here you handsome but dorky but perfect but sleazy--” but before she could utter a single word, Adrien swooped in and brushed his lips on her forehead. She froze in his hold. She could swear her lungs had stopped working in that very moment.

“Marinette,” he said breathlessly, “My Lady, my Princess…” Oh no, _HIS SWEET VOICE_

Marinette pinked, blushing furiously to the tips of her ears. “A-Adrien, here look-- I mean, look here...”

”I’ve chased you for years,” he said softly, every word thick with emotion. “Marinette…” Her eyes widened at the way he said her name.

 _Get a hold of yourself, Marinette, he’s not real and he’s probably just in shock that you’re Ladybug. Chat flirts with Ladybug relentlessly. Adrien is a Ladybug fan._ Marinette tried to keep herself under control, lips thinning as she looked into those beautiful emerald eyes… eyes that she loved getting lost in. His eyes were deep pools of affection, and if she kept staring, there would be no going back for her, dream or no dream. She ripped her gaze away from his. “Adrien,” she tried again, “no one else can know. We have to keep each other safe, our friends, our family. Do you understand?”

He didn’t reply. Marinette stared at the sidewalk and waited. “I love you.” She looked up, eyes wide. He gazed back down at her with a smile so similar to Chat that she was beginning to see the truth.

”...No,” she whispered, conflicted, “how could you say that? You love Ladybug. That perfect image of her should have shattered when you found me out…”

”I love you,” he repeated, pulling her close. “I’m glad it’s you. I love you, Marinette.” Adrien leaned down, lips so close, so damn close. At this point, Marinette was sure it was a dream. “Please, may I?”

Oh, what the heck? She was going to wake up sooner or later to her half-done portfolio anyway; why not milk this dream for all it’s worth? No use wasting good vibes, right? With a final internal debate, Marinette tiptoed and closed the distance, tangling her fingers into his soft hair. His lips were soft, warm, and she could feel the fast beating of his heart against her.

”...About time,” muttered Nino’s voice from the side, and Marinette pulled away to turn to him. Alya was screaming silently beside the bespectacled boy.

”I’m dreaming,” Marinette declared, in a daze.

”I hope not,” Adrien muttered by her ear, nuzzling against her neck and sending shivers down her entire body.

”No, I’m p sure this is reality, ‘nnette.”

”...I’m going to pass out.”

Alya finally let out a killer shriek, summoning even Tom and Sabine to the scene. At this point, it was Marinette’s turn to stop functioning.

”I think Mari and I are a thing now,” grinned Adrien at the small crowd, and Marinette didn’t even register any of the congratulating and cheering thrown her way.


	2. BONUS CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek of what happened after the crazy situation in front of the bakery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I COMMENTED THIS LAST CHAP BUT HOW ARE YALL COMMENTING ON MY SHIT POSTS HAHAHA I love this fandom and all your fellow mlb trash so much
> 
> Here's a bonus chapter (read: a little extra mini-shit post) because I was so amused by the love this ~~supposedly~~ oneshot got

Marinette trodded up and into her room, shutting the trap door behind her and muffling the last of Tom and Sabine’s excited gushing. They were happy she was dating Adrien. They were happy it was Adrien. Her… Dating… Adrien… Agreste… Who was Chat Noir… “When am I going to wake up…?”

“Do you want to wake up?” Tikki asked.

“...no? I don’t know, I’m in shock,” she groaned, falling onto her desk chair and sliding across the room. She let her head drop back, staring blankly at her sunroof… where a pair of gleaming green eyes stared down at her. Marinette didn’t process the shit-eating grin she was staring at until he waved down at her, and at that point, she fell off the chair with a strangled scream.

“Let the stray in, M’lady,” he called from outside, “it’s cooooold.”

She gawked at him disbelievingly.

“C’mon, please? I want cuddles.”

Unable to say no in her state, the girl dumbly unlatched the sun roof and let the hero slink into her room. As soon as she closed it back, Chat wrapped his arms around her waist and cuddled into her neck. Marinette blushed furiously. “I love you, Marinette,” he said.

Truth be told, she still thought this was all too good to be true, but she hugged him back anyway. She pulled together all of her feelings for him, her love and admiration for Adrien, and her fondness and respect for Chat, and threw them all into her next words. “I-I love you too.” Her voice was soft. She was in a daze in his arms.

”I can die happy now,” he said, pulling away to smile at her. She snapped out of her stupor and shook her head at the blond.

”No can do, mon Minou,” Marinette said with a boop of his nose. “You still have to be extra careful not to get hurt. ...how would we stay together, if I lost you?”

She could practically see him inflate in joy and it warmed her heart. With a smile, Marinette thought: if this was a dream, she hoped she was in a coma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien can't get enough of Marinette. Not that Marinette minds.
> 
> This might be the shortest "chapter" I've ever posted LMAO
> 
> I LOVE THESE TWO SO MUCH Q_Q

**Author's Note:**

> MORE SHIT POSTS FOR YALL BECAUSE  
> 1) I CANT STOP WRITING FOR MLB  
> 2) I NEED THESE DORKS IN MY LIFE CONSTANTLY  
> 3) I love u guys
> 
> I didn't like how I ended this but hey it's all good fun
> 
> Link to comic that inspired this fic: http://caprette.tumblr.com/post/137765444088/u-fucked-up-boi  
> Check out this artist-- the art is DOPE AF (and full of mlb trash guys that makes it top notch)


End file.
